Und täglich grüßt das Schnabeltier
by HurlyBurly
Summary: Dämliche Geschichte um ein paar Hogwartsschüler, einen Haufen seltsamer Leute und ein Opossum, welches gerettet werden muss...FERTISCH!
1. Chapter 1

Hab etwas gefunden! Ich dachte ich tippe es mal ab..

Das haben eine Freundin und ich mal im Spanischunterricht geschrieben, es war so öde...wir hatten vorher „Kate und Leopold" und „Harry Potter" geschaut...

Ist ziemlich wahllos, aber egal...viel Spaß!

**UND TÄGLICH GRÜßT DAS SCHNABELTIER**

Eines Tages in den Sommerferien wollte Harry mal wieder Hermine besuchen.

Er lief los als ihm ein Opossum über den Weg lief.

Er fing es und nahm es mit zu Hermine.

Zufällig war auch Hermine bei Ginny uns Neville schenkte Ginny das Opossum.

„Oh wie süß Neville! Es ist toll aber was ist das?!"

Neville schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf . „Ich weiß es nicht." stellte er traurig fest.

„Ich guck mal in meinen schlauen Buch, es sieht einem Opossum ähnlich."

Was ist ein Opossum?" fragte Ginny interessiert, „ Beisst es?"

Da kam Harry hereingestürmt. „Kommt schnell die Außerirdischen sind gelandet!"

Alle waren verwirrt.

Sie rannten raus

Auch Hermine kam angelaufen. „Was ist los?" rief sie.

„Die Aliens!" schrie Ginny und zeigte auf die Wesen.

„Aber Ginny." lächelte Neville, „das sind doch nur Schnabeltiere."

„Achso." Ginny lächelte dümmlich.

Da kamen die Schoschonen vorbei um die Schnabeltiere zu besuchen.

„Wir sind umgezogen." erklärte ein Schnabeltier. „In Hausnummer 450, die ist hier." Das Schnabeltier zeigte auf Ginnys Haus.

Hermine schüttelte denn Kopf. Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Hier wohne ich, meine Sippe und ein Opossum."

„Ein Opossum, Hilfe!" Die Schnabeltiere und die Schoschonen liefen aufgeregt immer im Kreis.

„Das ist doch nur ein Opossum!" sagte Hermines neuer Freund Leo, der mit seinem Kumpel Charlie vorbeigekommen war.

„Sind die kleinen Menschen in diesem Kasten aus Phosphor?" fragte Charlie, „Ich glaube dem ist so!"

Hermine klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Alles wird wieder gut." sagte sie.

„Ja, aber wenn der Mann das Geschirr spült und keiner hats gesehen – ist es dann auch passiert?"

Ginny sag die beiden an. Wenn ihr nix konstruktives sagen könnt sagt besser gar nix."

Dann fing sie unkontrolliert an zu lachen.

Sie lief zu den Schnabeltieren und wollte mit ihnen klären wo sie wohnen sollten.

„Ihr könnt zu Ginny gehen." warf Hermine ein.

„Nein, bei mir wohnen schon meine ganzen Geschwister und ein Opossum!"

„Wir mögen keine Opossums!" Da wollen wir nicht wohnen!" riefen die Schnabeltiere im Chor.

„Wo denn dann?" fragte Hermine, enttäuscht, Ginny keine Schnabeltiere unterschieben zu können.

„Ich könnte uns Toast machen." schlug Leo vor.

„Bei ihm wollen wir wohnen!" riefen die Schnabeltiere im Chor.

„Neiiiinnn!" schrie Hermine, „Narak! Tara!"

„Wo kommt ihr eigentlich her?" wollte Ginny wissen.

„Aus Australien:" sagte ein Schnabeltier freundlich, „Aber wo wohnen wir denn jetzt?"

Da kam Cho. vorbei. „Schnabeltiere! Cool!"

„Ihr könnt bei Cho wohnen!" warf Hermine schnell ein.

„Okay! Find ich cool! Kommt mit zu mir!"

„Da haben wir es." sagte Hermine froh.

„Aber ich will Toast." meckerte ein Schnabeltier.

„Bei dir wohnen bestimmt Opossums!" schrie eine anderes.

Ginny wollte sich wegschleichen und zog Harry, Neville und das Opossum mit sich.

„STOP!" schrie Hermine. „Ihr bleibt hier! Und zwar bis alle Schnabeltiere irgendwo untergebracht sind!"

„Wieso schicken wir sie denn nicht zu Luna?" wollte Ginny wissen.

„Gibt es da Toast?" wollte eines der Viecher wissen.

„Sicher gibt es das da!" sagte Hermine.

„Gibt es nicht.!"

Alle drehten sich um. Da stand Luna

„Wie finden die uns immer alle?" flüsterte Ginny Hermine zu.

Luna lachte dreckig. „Dann schickt sie doch zu Draco. Da gibt es Toast und Katzen. Mögt ihr Katzen?" fragte Luna scheinheilig.

„Ja zu Draco! Da gefällt es euch bestimmt!" Ginny seufzte erleichtert.

Also wurde alle Schnabeltiere in den Laster von Harry gepackt. Alle quetschen sich dazu und sie fuhren zu Draco.

Dann klingelten sie.

„Draco wir haben ein Geschenk für dich!" riefen sie im Chor. Dann liefen sie ganz schnell weg und versteckten sich. Nur die Schnabeltiere stellten sich in Reih und Glied vor Dracos Haus auf.

Was mit den Schnäblern geschah ist für den Leser nicht relevant, und eigentlich interessiert es auch keinen so richtig.

Die anderen standen nun zusammen rum.

„Sorry Leute ich muss weg." erklärte Charlie. „Ich muss an einem 'Rat Race' teilnehmen." Damit verschwand er, und es waren nur noch Hermine, Ginny, Neville, Leo und Luna da.

„Und jetzt?" fragte Ginny. „Mir ist langweilig. Wo ist eigentlich mein Opossum?" Sie fing an zu heulen. „Es ist weg! Draco hat es geklaut um es an die Schnabeltiere zu verkaufen! Die werden es bestimmt foltern!"

Leo schüttelte angewidert den Kopf als er an die Folterung des Opossums dachte. Er fing auch an zu heulen. „Armes Opossum!"

Als Hermine ihn weinen sah fand sie das ungut. „Wir müssen das Opossum retten!" sagte sie fest entschlossen.

„Genau!" stimmte Leo ihr zu. Er rannte zu einer Kutsche, spannte ein Pferd aus und sprang drauf. Dann packte er Hermine am Arm und zerrte sie zu sich auf den Gaul.

„Und wir?" meckerten Ginny, Luna und Neville.

„Ihr könnt ja Neville vor die Kutsche spannen." schlug Hermine vor.

Da wurde Neville sauer. „Geht doch euer Opossum alleine suchen..." er verschwand.

„Weg isser." bemerkte Luna.

„Also da wo ich herkomme ist der toast eine Kreation aus guter Überlegung und -"

„Weißt du was, Leo?" unterbrach Hermine ihn.

„Nee, was denn?"

„Du solltest Margarine verkaufen."

„Was?"

„Ach, vergiss es..."

„Ich will mein Opossum!" schrie Ginny. „Los, wir suchen es!"

„Lasst uns erst mal zu Draco gehen und schauen ob das Opossum da ist." schlug Luna vor.

„Der bring tuns um." bemerkte Hermine. „Der hat 100 Schnabeltiere zu Hause!"

„Okay, stimmt." Luna lief los und Ginny folgte ihr. Hermine und Leo auf dem Pferd ritten wiederwillig hinterher.

Auf einmal rannte Draco wie ein Irrer aus dem Haus auf sie zu. Hinter ihm rannten die ganzen Schnabeltiere und schrieen „Papa! papa!"

„Ihr elenden Gürteltiere! Nehmt diese Hässlichen Viecher wieder mit!"

„Gib und mein Opossum!"Schrie Ginny aufgebracht.

Diese Gelegenheit nutzten Hermine und Leo um sich unbemerkt und völlig geräuschlos – vom lauten Hufgetrappel mal abgesehen – aus dem Staub zu machen.

Ginny bemerkte das.

„Hey!" kreischte sie und bewarf das Pferd und seine beiden Reiter mit diversen Gegenständen. Leo wurde von einer Dose Hundefutter getroffen und fiel bewusstlos zu Boden.

Hermine sprang ab, rannte zu Leo (das Pferd rannte vor einen Laster) und bemitleidete ihn.

„So, und jetzt: Herkommen!" befahl Ginny.

„Aber was ist mit Leo?" jammerte Hermine.

„Halt die Klappe und komm her!" befahl Ginny. Das Opossum hatte wohl schlechten Einfluss auf ihr verhalten ausgeübt.

Luna lief zu Hermine und half, Leo auf einen Ochsenkarren, welcher da gerade so rumstand, zu laden. Dann zogen sie endlich los um das Opossum zu suchen.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

So, hier kommt der zweite und letzte Teil.

Diesmal mit ein bisschen Lost und ein bisschen Brautprinzessin. Wenn ich das so lese...ach, früher war alles besser...

Vielen Dank nochmal für die Reviews! ich freu mich immer ganz dolle!

Auf einmal sprang Leo auf und riss sich die Klamotten vom Leib. Unter seinem 19. Jahrhundert Outfit trug er eine enge weiße Hose und ein vor der Brust geknotetes Hemd mit rosa Blümchen. Dann begann er zu singen. „I want to go to RIU.."

„Scheiße" sagte Hermine. „Sieht aus als hätte die Dose doch ernsthaft was beschädigt."

„Da gab es nicht mehr viel zu beschädigen." bemerkte Ginny zynisch.

Auf einmal kam Draco wieder angelaufen

„Hey Leute! Wollt ihr ein meinen BSB Fanclub eintreten? Es gibt ganz viele Sonderleistungen in dem Club ihr bekommt sogar jeder kostenlos ein Schnabeltier!" Er grinste irre.

Hermine schüttelte angewidert den kopf. „Womit habe ich das verdient?" seufzte sie.

Luna gab ihr eine Backpfeife. „Du blöde Kuh! Sag nichts gegen BSB!" zu Draco gewandt sagte sie zärtlich: „Ja ich will in dem Club eintreten! Ich liebe BSB!"

Hermine fiel in Ohnmacht.

„Das interpretiere ich als ein JA!" schrie Draco und rannte los um die Mitgliedsausweise zu holen.

In dieser Zeit schmiss Ginny Hermine auf den Ochsenkarren. Dabei flog Hermine auf Leo, und dieser fiel in ein Koma.

Ginny zog schnell den Karren um dem BSB Fieber von Draco zu entkommen.

Schnell verließen sie die Stadt.

Luna und Draco fuhren zu einem Konzert von BSB.

Ginny und Hermine fanden sich in einem Haus wieder in welchem überall Bilder von Opossums rumhingen.

„Das ist gruselig." sagte Hermine.

Leo sagte nichts, er lag ja immer noch im Koma.

Was die beiden nicht wussten: Sie befanden sich in Prinz Humperdinks Todeszoo!

Auf einmal rannten ein dürrer Spanier und ein dicker Türke an ihnen vorbei, wobei sie wie kleine Mädchen schrieen.

„Das ist seeeeeeeeehr gruselig." verbesserte Hermine sich.

„Hmm ich weiß nicht was ich da sagen soll."

„Leo, du liegst doch im Koma!" klärte Hermine ihn auf.

„Axo. Stimmt ja." er fiel wieder ins Koma.

„Ähähä."machte Hermine

„Ähähä negalhcseguz redeiw tah yelskcol!" sagte der Sheriff von Nuttingahm.

„Da komm ich nicht mehr mit." stellte Ginny fest.

Da kam Sayid. „Ich liebe dich, Ginny!" rief er.

Ginny schlug den aufdringlichen Kerl nieder und ging zu Hermine und Leo die sich zitternd in eine Ecke drückten.

„Bestimmt ist unser Opossum hier!"stellte Ginny fest.

Da stand Sayid wieder auf.

„Hey,c ich hab dich doch niedergeschlagen!" rief Ginny.

„Ich hab nur simuliert!" sagte Sayid.

„Oookay, genehmigt! Und was tun wir jetzt hier? Wer wohnt hier überhaupt?"

Da kamen der Spanier und der Türke wieder.

„Das hier ist Prinz Humperdinks Todeszoo!" erklärte der Türke.

„Hä?" fragte Hermine.

„Also." begann der Spanier, „Der Prinz ist leidenschaftlicher Jäger. Hier in diesem Zoo sammelt er Tiere, die er jagen kann. Im ersten UG die schnellen Tiere, in 2. UG die Starken. Im 3. UG die giftigen und im 4. UG die seltenen, wie den Menschenfressenden Blutadler. Und im fünften Untergeschoss..." Seine Stimme zitterte, „Da steht die Maschine."

„Die Maschine?" fragte leo, welcher kurzzeitig aus dem Koma erwachte.

„Ja." sagte der Türke, „Damit saugt der böse Graf Rugen-"

„Der übrigens meinen Vater getötet hat!" bemerkte der Spanier.

„-Den Menschen die Lebensjahre ab." beendete der Türke seinen Satz.

„Aaaaja." Hermine überlegte. „Wir brauchen jeden unserer Freunde dann bekämpfen wir ihn!"

„Ihr braucht nur ein Opossum! Er hasst diese Dinger"

„Aber hier hängen doch überall Bilder von Opossums rum!"

„Ja, aber nur damit er nicht in Versuchung gerät vor die Tür zu gehen."

„Ein Opossum. Na toll."

„Wer nun? der Prinz oder der Graf?" fragte leo.

„Graf ?" wollte Hermine wissen, „Graf Dracula? GARY OLDMAN?" Sie rannte los – und klatschte gegen eine Wand.

„Der Graf. Ihm gehört ja die Maschine."

„Ah, okay." sagte Sayid, „Aber was ist mit mir? VORSICHT, ein EISBÄR!"

Der Eisbär hielt eine Briefmarke von BSB in der Hand.

„Die will ich haben!" rief Ginny.

Also tötete Sayid den Eisbären und schenkte Ginny die Marke.

Da kam der Prinz und wurde sauer auf Sayid. „Ich bringe dich zum Grafen!" schrie er.

„Neeeeiiin!"

„Doch!"

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„Allamachallama!"

„Was war das?"

„Arabisch."

„Sag mir was es bedeutet!"

„Nein!"

„Sag es mir! Sofort!"

„Nein!"

„SOFORT!"

„NEIN!"

„Argh, wirst du wohl...!"

„Jetzt reichts, Schweinebacke!" schrie Hermine. „ 'Allamachallama' ist arabisch und bedeutet 'Nein'!"

„Achso." stellte der Prinz fest. Dann packte er Sayid und wollte ihn wegschleppen, doch auf einmal tauchten Luna und Draco auf.

„Guckt mal was wir gefunden haben! Das Opossum! Es war auf dem BSB Konzert und tanzte gerade mit Howie als wir es entdeckten!"

„Du bist ein Schatz!" rief Ginny. „Genau das brauchen wir jetzt!"

Sie bemerkten nicht wie der Prinz sich mit Sayid im Schlepptau davonschlich. Er sperrte Sayid zu den selten blöden Tieren. Dort gab es auch tropische Eisbären, und vor denen hatte Sayid Angst.

„Sayid ist weg." bemerkte Hermine als erste.

„Oh, und der Prinz auch! Verdammt!" schrie Ginny.

„Los, nehmen wir das Opossum und auf ein den Kampf!" brüllte Leo. Er rannte los – und krachte gegen eine Wand.

Er fiel wieder mal bewusstlos um.

„Wisst ihr was?" wollte Hermine wissen, „Ich habe keine Lust mehr."

„Du hast Recht." stimme Ginny ihr zu.

Es war schon ziemlich spät, und Luna musste nach hause. Also stellten sie die Pappfiguren und das ausgestopfte Opossum zurück in den Schrank und verabschiedeten sich voneinander.

Dann gingen alle nach Hause.

ENDE


End file.
